Hunt You Down
by Eliros
Summary: Kurt is a hunter, Sebastian is a demon. Only so much can go wrong when the two of them meet, right?
1. Hunt You Down

It was dark, cold, silent... Completely silent. Too silent for Kurt's taste.

The elegant boy was loaded up on weapons. Had just enough to hunt the sun of a bitch down. Yet he knew that there was a possibility that maybe this time... That maybe this time around he wouldn't be so lucky.

_No_.

He shook his head. If there was one thing that Burt had taught him, it was that this sort of thinking was equivalent to digging your own grave. Now he dug graves alright, but he wasn't ready just yet to disappear into the ground himself.

Figuratively speaking, of course. Because it'd be Finn's job to torch his corpse and make sure the hunter wouldn't ever become the hunted. If the doofus hadn't gotten himself killed by then, that was. It was a fucking full time job to keep that kid out of the claws of what they hunted.

But keeping big foot out of the picture? No, not an option. Burt wouldn't have it. Said the giant would only walk right into the open arms of some cheap demon bitch that needed to know the whereabouts of the Hummels. And he was family, after all. Never mind that Finn never had a clue about, well, anything, they'd tear him to pieces for far less. Plus, he was good company when he was silent.

Off to his far right, he heard the dull ringing of a metal object falling to the ground. Kurt perked a brow. Well, that was sloppy.

He turned into a new alley, using his torchlight to scan the pallet racks and few wooden boxes that were scattered all over the place. No sign of life.

About to continue walking, he suddenly stopped dead in his track as the faint light of his torch lit up a red, liquid substance, some of it soaked in the concrete floor already. Blood. He bent down, fingers touching one of the pools of blood, his face breaking off into a full-on frown.

This was new.

He knew that the bastard was a psycho. Kurt had dealt with him on various occasions, after all. But it seemed unlike him to bring any of his victims out into a deserted storage. He wouldn't go through all the trouble of having to drag a body out here. Unless...

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Unless it wasn't about torturing some poor bastard, but rather about trapping Kurt.

Kurt whirled around, firing his shot gun, loaded up on rock salt and reaching for the bottle of holy water that was strapped to his belt. To only find that it wasn't there and that, much to Kurt's annoyance, the demon had dodged the bullet without so much as an effort, lifting his other hand and waving it to the right once, to which the shotgun was yanked out of his hands.

"Looking for this?" the man—boy, really. Kurt had no idea how old he really was, but the boy he was currently sharing a body with seemed around the age of twenty five. Kurt's very own age—held out the flask between his thumb and index finger, like he wasn't too keen on touching it. Which was obvious, he guessed. Holy water for a demon was as much fun as pouring salt on an open wound. "Oh, and the shotgun? Real nice. Remember what _fun_ we had last time you pulled that little trick?"

Kurt bit back an insult, instead getting to his feet and crossing his arms, his right foot tapping to the ground in a quick pace. "Get to the point, Sebastian."

"I'm kind of surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd fall for it." The demon said, beaming a smile like he'd won the fucking lottery, and completely ignoring Kurt's words.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, what can I say. I have a weak spot for sons of bitches like yourself."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sebastian questioned, carelessly throwing the flask over his shoulder, putting both hands in his pockets. "Oh, wait, I forgot. She's pushing up daisies."

"Isn't that joke getting a bit old?"

Sebastian's sickening smile returned, and he simply shook his head. "Oh, no, no, never. It gets funnier every time. Hey, have you heard the new rumor that she's become Hell's bitch?"

Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, even though he knew they were just words and it wasn't worth losing his life over. Wasn't that one of dad's primary rules, anyway? Demons only talked bullshit, unless tortured—well, not always. Some were a pain in the ass until Kurt sent them back to where they'd come from—and it was best not to listen to them at all.

"You've got me, okay? Congratulations. But why go through all the trouble of tricking me to come here while you could've skinned me in any other town or state too? I doubt that you couldn't find me, so why? Why lead me to this place?" Kurt asked, sighing. He hadn't come here to hear about his mother, nor had he come here for a tea-party. He'd come here to fight and this wasn't looking like any fight he'd ever been to just yet. Not any fight he'd come out of bed for, anyway.

"Simple. I like playing with you. You're like my own, special porcelain doll, Kurt."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

Sebastian hung his head for a second or two, which had Kurt wonder whether the demon had suddenly become shy or if he was just getting emotional. It was only as he raised his head again to look into Kurt's eyes that the boy understood that he was, in fact, quietly laughing to himself.

Kurt eyed him warily. "What?"

"Did you know there are a lot of my kind wishing your head on a plate?" Sebastian's laugh reduced to a vague smile. He blinked twice, his eyes momentarily turning completely black, before returning to their normal color.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kurt couldn't help but sense just a tad of smugness. He'd singlehandedly waved goodbye a lot of demons, far more than any other hunters had ever exorcised. Of course he'd made some enemies because of that, and it wasn't a secret that he was wanted all over the country, dead _or_ alive.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, his eyes taking in Kurt's body like he was a piece of meat. "They pay good money to get their hands on you. Handing you in would assure my one way ticket to Hell's VIP box."

Kurt didn't answer, looking away from the prying eyes that had once again turned black.

"But that's not why I've... what to call it... ah... _summoned_ you. No, their headhunt isn't my priority, to say the least," he continued, unaffected by the complete silence from Kurt's side. He seemed pretty happy to be the one to do the talking. Yet again, most demons liked talking. Or taunting, really. So that wasn't all too much of a surprise.

When it didn't seem that Sebastian was going to continue anytime soon, Kurt raised a brow. "Then what is?"

"The million dollar question, eh?" Sebastian muttered to himself, eyes no longer lingering over the hunter's body, but rather staring at the shotgun that laid forgotten on the ground. With a quick gesture of his hands, the weapon was lifted up in the air and snapped in two pieces.

"Better," the demon continued in the same whisper, before looking up at the boy opposite of him. "If I recall correctly, you've been looking into the death of mommy dearest as of lately. Any luck so far?"

"And that's any of your business... why exactly?" Kurt questioned, averting his gaze from the now useless weapon. He pressed his lips into a thin line, jaw tightening. He should've come more prepared. He was basically fucked now.

"I have friends that have friends, who also have friends who know a little something something about her," he announced.

"Remind me again why I should believe anything a demon says?"

Sebastian winked, "Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't. But you should listen nonetheless."

Kurt gestured for him to continue, huffing in annoyance. _Of course_ the bastard wanted to talk. Why would he ever want to fight? It was a child's play to kill him, Kurt was practically harmless right now, carrying only weapons that would kill the body. If Sebastian escaped this body, Kurt had to go through all the trouble again to find the new body that he'd possessed. Although he could guess that the demon would come look for him sooner or later. He always did.

"Turns out she wasn't the angel she pretended to be. _Oh_, far from it." Sebastian seemed to enjoy his little chat, Kurt could only brace himself for whatever bullshit story he would spew out. "When I said that she was Hell's bitch, I wasn't exactly lying, you know."

"Is that so, huh?" the hunter informed, clenching his hands to fists. God, he was going to aim for the fucker's nose or jaw in a few seconds, he was sure of it.

"_Oui_," the other boy spoke, nodding once and smiling sweetly. "She sold her soul to a demon. Can you believe it?"

"If that isn't a rhetorical question, then I don't know _what_ is," Kurt mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"Aren't you going to ask what she, supposedly, sold her soul for?" Although he rose his brows questioningly, he continued without waiting for an answer, "Now this is the best part. For you. She sold her sweet little soul for her vicious son."

Okay. That was enough. Forget about trying to keep the demon's body in one piece. He couldn't do it anymore.

Kurt reached for a knife that was strapped to his belt, meaning to throw it right at the guy's throat. Sebastian, however, raised his hand, and sent Kurt flying through the air, pinned to the nearest wall.

The hunter struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip, but it was of no use. Stupid demon powers.

Closing some of the distance between them, the demon inspected his nails as if bored with the conversation already. "Feisty," he commented, nodding appreciatively, while looking up again.

"Bite me," Kurt retorted.

"Sure," Sebastian winked. "Now if you'd let me continue, I wasn't done talking."

"I don't give a rat's ass. If you want to kill me, then go ahead, but quit chatting around."

He shook his head, "Not a chance. Now where was I? Ah, your bitch of a mother selling her soul to safe your precious ass. Do you have any idea why she had to?"

Kurt didn't answer, refusing to even make eye contact with the guy in front of him. The demon, however, stayed silent until the boy defeatedly shook his head.

"Leukemia," Sebastian answered. "When you were two. You were dying a slow and painful death. And mommy gave both her life and soul to keep you alive. Boy, she must've really loved you."

"You're lying," Kurt shook his head repeatedly, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. The fucking demon was lying. He was. Kurt had never been sick. And his mom had died of a heart attack. That's what Burt had told him.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to idly shake his head. "Not this time, pumpkin," he said in the cheeriest of voices.

"You are, _you are_! _God_, when I lay my hands on you, it'll be my fucking _pleasure_ to send you back down." He started struggling again, his eyes glassy, tears pooling in his eyes. He was lying, he was lying, he was lying. He had to be.

"At least that way I can say hi to your mom."

"You son of a bitch." Kurt's struggling increased, trying to kick or slap the demon holding him captive. He failed, however, his limbs glued to the wall, only able to move his head slightly.

Sebastian shrugged, "Tell me something new." He turned his back to Kurt, starting to walk away. And with that, the force holding him against the wall disappeared. Kurt fell to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, he reached for his knife again, his hand closing around it this time as he pulled it out. He followed Sebastian, swinging the weapon in the air as he meant to plant it in between the demon's shoulder blades.

The demon turned around, swiftly hauling his hand up to fight off the knife. He planted his fist on Kurt's jaw, bringing his knee up and hitting the hunter in his stomach, but not before receiving a well aimed blow to the head himself.

Kurt groaned, bent over as he cursed under his breath, and was thrown to the ground by Sebastian's weight.

Straddling his waist and swatting the knife away, he used the back of his hand to swipe away a trail of blood that dribbled down from his nose. "Well, that was certainly rude."

Before the boy underneath him could even try to fend him off, Sebastian grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the ground. "Don't even think about it."

"Now, I didn't lure you here because I wanted to kill you," Sebastian continued. "Contrary to my co-workers, I don't need no fame and see no interest whatsoever to hand you over to my boss. I came here to tell you what I just have, and it's up to you what you do with the information. I'm done here now. And if you'll try anything again, I swear I'll skin you and rip you to bits and pieces. Got it?"

Kurt spat at him.

"Again, _rude_." He used his shoulder to wipe away the few drops of spit that had hit his jaw.

"You demons are such fucking liars. What makes you think I'll do anything with that newly found information, except for let it rot somewhere in a dark corner in my mind?"

Sebastian, now not so amused anymore, leaned in closer, forcing Kurt to look at him. "You should consider your words. Because, in this case, I'm not the one that's feeding you lies. Your dad, however... Why do you think it was a _closed_ casket, Kurt? Her frail body was torn to _shreds_. Hellhounds aren't exactly the most delicate creatures ever, and they don't give a damn about how much blood they shed. The more the merrier, actually."

Kurt had turned his head to the side, not wanting to look into the, once again, black eyes. And also because he didn't want him to see the few tears that had fought their way out, even though he knew they were clearly visible. "So if you haven't come to kill me, are you done here?"

"I was, but now... Almost," Sebastian replied, a smirk growing steadily. Without so much as a heads up, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, thus forcing the hunter to turn his head back.

"Now I'm done," he stated, as he pulled back and sat up straight, letting go of Kurt's wrists and getting off.

"Gee, thanks a lot, jerk. I direly wanted to swap saliva with a demon," Kurt growled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as if that would clean him from the demon germs that were probably all over his face by now.

Sebastian laughed, about ten feet away by now, "Once you go demon, you never want to go back."

"In your dreams." Kurt sat up and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I still don't understand why you're letting me go," he called after the guy, getting to his feet.

"You've got a cute ass. That's why."

Kurt gathered his knife, the flask and cast a long look at the shotgun, looking pained because it had been one of his favorites. "Screw you."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to do just that," Sebastian retorted, from halfway across the storage.

"I'm going to hunt you down, Sebastian," Kurt warned him, moving in the opposite direction Sebastian had gone off to. He needed to gather more weapons before he'd try to go after the son of a bitch again, so he wasn't even going to risk getting killed because of what he'd just done, even if he wanted to so badly.

"Not if I hunt you down first."

Sebastian's laugh echoed through the building.

Kurt huffed.


	2. Why You Shouldn't Make Deals With Demons

**A/N: I got inspired to write a sequel, so here you go, for the few of you that wanted to read more. I'm contemplating writing another chapter, just to give Kurt some closure when it comes to his mother and _maybe_ get some more hunter/demon lovin' going on. What do you guys think? I'm sorry it took me so long, by the way.**

* * *

"You're not going to tell me jack squat, are you?" Kurt looked down at the bound and bleeding piece of scum chained to the chair.

The guy only bared his blood stained teeth in a wide grin.

_Of course not_. Kurt smiled. He was all too happy with that, emptying one of his flasks of holy water over the demon's poor excuse for a mug, taking as long as he possibly could. He watched the skin ripple and burn under the magic touch of the water, and closed his eyes at the piercing sound of the screams that filled the abandoned warehouse, echoing in a way that made unpleasant shivers run up Kurt's spine.

"Have you found your tongue yet?" Kurt crouched down in front of the heavily breathing thing, cocking his head to the side as a sly smirk crept its way up his face. When no answer came, he continued, "That's okay, I'm sure we can have more fun."

He was about to reach for a second flask, strapped to the leather belt clinging to his frame, when the quiet sound of footsteps made him stop. Instead, he reached for the rifle that lay at his side, swiveling round to face the intruder. It was at that very instant that he was met with the sight of the grinning demon asshole that was the whole reason Kurt had embarked on this quest in the first place.

"Sebastian. How lovely to see you again."

Sebastian mirrored the fake grin that was thrown his way, "And then you call us demons lying bastards. You're a hypocrite, Kurt Hummel."

"And here I thought you thrived off lies."

With a roll of his eyes and the shake of his head, he studied the demon tied to the chair. "_Clearly_, because it's not like you've been torturing the _poor_, poor man for information."

"What does that have _anything_ to do-"

"_Please_, like you're not trying to find out who sealed the deal with mommy dearest." Sebastian walked around Kurt, ignoring the rifle that was still very much pointed his way, to get a better look at the demon. Without turning back, eyes still fixed on the guy, he snorted, "Which, by the way, you won't find out by cutting up this roach. He doesn't know. Pretends to. But really doesn't. His job is just to keep you busy."

"And you would know that _how_ exactly?" Kurt, lowering the rifle, questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he warily eyed the two demons.

It was then, for the first time since Kurt had brought the demon here, that he spoke up, spitting in front of Sebastian's feet and huffing loudly. "Sebastian, you piece of shit. You better run for your miserable life as soon as I get out of here."

Sebastian sighed contently. "The empty threats warm my heart, they truly do. Such a _pleasure_ to see you again, Ray."

Kurt watched the two, rifle still clenched in his hand, the barrel of the gun pointing toward the ground. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to blow the demon's brains out, but before he did so, he reckoned he could try to get some information out of Sebastian. And worrying about the tied down demon wasn't necessary, with the demon trap and the fact that he probably wouldn't even get a chance to send it back to hell if he escaped. The two didn't seem to like each other all too much, and it wouldn't surprise him if Sebastian beat Kurt to it in getting rid of it. Which was a real shame. But, considering he'd went through an abnormal amount of demons in the last few weeks, he really had had his fair share already.

"Anyway," Sebastian turned his back to the demon, glancing over at Kurt and smiling almost warmly, eyes flashing black. The result made Kurt wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Although I'm sure you've been having a blast so far, I might know a thing or two since we last spoke. So you can continue with this one over here and play stubborn, or get rid of him and listen to what I have to say."

Kurt contemplated Sebastian's words for a few short seconds, knowing he didn't have a choice but to hear Sebastian out. He was far too curious not to, and, he reasoned, if the jackass ended up wasting his time, he was sure he could get his revenge in the blink of an eye. "Fine," he spoke, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian smirked. "Good choice."

Kurt focused his attention back on the other guy, cocking his head to the side. "How about I send you back home, mh?" Without waiting for a response, he spat out the Latin words he'd been using for years now. It'd been years since he'd last used a book to exorcise a demon, seeing as he could easily dream the whole exorcism. After all these years, the ritual still gave him that odd sense of power, though. Taking Sebastian's appreciating look into consideration, Kurt wore power well. Not that he didn't already know that, though. Kurt knew perfectly well that it made him look as fierce as the strongest demon. Not to mention, it blended in marvelously with the feminine features he was known for.

After that'd been over and done with—the human body that was left behind had been dead to begin with, as soon as the demon had been forced out of it, so he didn't have to worry about that right away—he gave Sebastian a questioning look, facing him and thus turning away from the dead guy. "Start talking."

The demon merely snorted at that, putting his hands in his jeans' pockets as he looked at the poor dead fellow, brows creasing. Kurt almost thought to ask him about it, where the two had met and why they didn't get along, but decided against it fairly quick. For one, he didn't care. And, secondly, Sebastian pissed a lot of people off by just being in their presence, so the hatred the two felt toward each other shouldn't have even struck him as odd in the first place.

"So I've gathered some information here and there, which I think might interest you quite a bit," he muttered, gaze still trained on the guy, looking almost lost in thoughts for a brief second.

"Why should I believe anything you say, though?" Kurt perked a brow. He vaguely remembered having asked just that the very last time they met. It made him wonder what reply he was going to get this time around.

"What other choice do you have?" Sebastian reasoned, shrugging lightly. He looked up again, locking gaze with Kurt, looking dead serious now. "Look, if you don't want to hear me out after all... That's fine. Your loss."

Kurt closed his eyes, inhaling, exhaling, and then letting out a sigh. "Just get to the point."

"Very well." Sebastian nodded. Kurt expected a smirk to be thrown his way, but he'd thought wrong. The demon looked oddly serious, his arms now crossed in front of his chest as he, thoughtfully, gazed at the stiff one hanging in the chair. "At the time your mom struck a deal, Hell was reigned by Alaric. He was an asshole. Kept everything on a tight leash... The place was no fun at the time—it was quite depressing, to be honest. If you ask me, that guy was Hell's downfall. Nevertheless, he played favorites. There was one guy in particular. I'd describe him as an ass kisser, but, surprisingly, he doesn't look it. It's been a while since I've last seen him, though, so for all I know the goatee and the cringe worthy bandannas are no longer present. Which would really do wonders for him... Where was I again?" he finally looked up again, an almost puzzled look crossing his features before his face lit up. "Ah, right. So the guy in question got to close the best deals. With, evidently, the more important kind of people. Let's call them trophies. Your mommy was one of them."

Kurt spoke up for the first time in minutes, frowning deeply, and then frowning even deeper. "Why was she so important?"

A look of disbelief spread across Sebastian's face, cocking his head to the side. "You really don't know?" He rose both brows when Kurt shook his head. "Hunters get a special treatment in Hell. Like you know, she was a hunter's wife. Occasionally, even a hunter herself, if you were to believe the rumors going around. Which, probably, is true, because she's a feisty one. You remind me of her."

He wanted to shy away from the look that was cast at him, but he kept his head held high. "You've met her?"

"A few times." Sebastian nodded.

There were a lot of things Kurt wanted to know about her—was she being tortured? Had she become a demon herself? What did she look like?-but he kept silent. He didn't want to have a demon tell him about his mother. He didn't want the image he had of Elizabeth Hummel to be tainted by the filthy words of an even filthier demon. Kurt closed his eyes resolutely, feeling nauseous. The mere thought of his mother in hell made him feel horribly sick. And realizing a demon he hated with fierce passion had met her made him feel more jealous than he'd ever felt.

Once his eyes opened again, he was almost surprised to find Sebastian's eyes on his. If it weren't for the fact they flashed black in that exact moment, Kurt would've almost considered his eyes beautiful. Probably because, even though he undoubtedly owned one of the blackest souls—although, technically, demons were soulless creatures. Or so he thought—his eye color was one of the most brightest greens he'd ever seen. He wondered how something so dead could have eyes that looked so alive. It didn't seem right. But it made for a beautiful sight nonetheless.

Kurt pulled a face. To think you could ever call a demon beautiful. He chuckled quietly and, most of all, bitterly, not a trace of humor displayed in his eyes.

Sebastian, unfazed, decided he'd had enough of the silence and continued. "I'll give you the name of Alaric's favorite. But I want something in return."

"You want to make a deal," Kurt spoke, pressing his lips to a thin line. If there was one thing he'd been taught it was to _never_, under any circumstances, make a deal with a demon. It was only now that he realized why that had been an imperative lesson. His father knew. He wondered whether he'd known all along. Kurt felt betrayed.

"Clever boy," he praised, throwing in a lazy wink.

"You're not getting my soul."

Sebastian laughed, highly amused. Kurt didn't know what was so funny, but he didn't like it. "I don't want your soul. A soulless Kurt Hummel would be no fun. Aren't you curious as to what a demon like me, who has everything he desires, could want?" He grinned widely. Kurt wanted to punch him. He, however, refrained, painfully clenching his hand to a fist behind his back and breathing out slowly. "I could ask you for sex, but, frankly, I like a good challenge. So we'll leave that untouched. For now."

"How about we leave that untouched forever?" Kurt added.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a glorious second or two, before shaking his head. "Not a chance. I'll get into your pants someday, Hummel. Just you wait."

Kurt sighed and suppressed the urge to throw up on the spot. "What do you want, then?"

Finally uncrossing his arms, he hid his hands in his pockets again, looking as relaxed as ever, and if it weren't for the tension in which his shoulders were pulled up, Kurt would've believed he was as relaxed and comfortable as he pretended to be. "I want you to refrain from killing him right away, once you find him."

"Why?" he questioned. Now it was Kurt that crossed his arms, brow perked.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"Alright then. I'll just find another of your scum kind to get me his name." He turned back to the corpse and sunk to the floor to pick up his abandoned knife that'd been used during the brief time of torture.

It was in those few seconds that he was crouched down that he felt a presence just a bit too close to him. Another second later, and a chest was pressed to his back, one hand slipping around his neck and the other one grabbing onto his waist. "I forgot to mention I'll snap your neck if you refuse, trouble me, or piss me off." The voice, low, not even above a whisper, came from right beside his right ear. A warm breath ghosted over his cheekbone and made him want to shiver. Rather than do so, Kurt stayed completely still, closing his eyes and biting his lip as the grip on his neck and waist tightened.

"Okay," Kurt spoke through gritted teeth. "Okay. I'll do it. Get your paws off me. _Now_." He didn't care how panicked he sounded, he just needed for Sebastian to let go of him. With a sigh of relief, he felt himself being released from the grip and hurried to his feet as soon as he smelled freedom. Before he could reach for his rifle, his knife, or even a flask of holy water, Sebastian slipped a hand around Kurt's arm and pulled him to his chest.

"Don't try anything, doll. You know better than to mess with me, now don't you? I wouldn't want to waste such perky ass just yet, so don't provoke me, darling." The hint of threat in Sebastian's voice was what stopped Kurt from giving a snippy remark.

Kurt huffed. "Whatever. Let go of me."

Rather than do as he was asked—or ordered, really—he brought his other hand to Kurt's waist as well and shook his head. "No, I don't think so." The hand that'd been curled around Kurt's arm fell to his side, only to bring it up to the nape of Kurt's neck. His fingers disappeared into soft, brown hair, nails raking Kurt's scalp. The boy closed his eyes again, lips trembling. He wanted to protest, but the words died in his throat, and he found he no longer knew what to say.

The hand that'd been pressed to the hunter's abdomen wandered down, and down, and down, until- Kurt let out a surprised gasp, not sure whether to feel uncomfortable or aroused having a demon cup his junk through his tight—had they always been this tight?-jeans. He would've liked to go with the former feeling, but there was only so much he could lie to himself about before it became too unbelievable. Instead, he went with a mixture of the two feelings. And he hated himself for it.

Finally, though, after what seemed like ages, Sebastian let go of him. The warmth pressed to his back disappeared, too. He knew the asshole couldn't be more than inches away from him, though.

"And here I thought you didn't like me." Kurt almost jumped at the proximity of the voice, but knew better than to jerk away.

"You thought right. I don't like you," the hunter declared stiffly. The complete lack of strength in his voice made him want to cringe. This was getting worse and worse with the minute. He needed to get out of here before everything went to shit. Anymore than it already had, at least, because he wasn't sure whether he could sink any lower than he had today, than he had in... what? The last five to ten minutes, maybe? It saddened him how little time it took to go from feeling powerful to feeling as deflated and small as he did right now.

"So touching you..." and Sebastian slipped his arm around Kurt's waist once more to prod at the guy's crotch, absolutely shamelessly like it was an every day activity for him (it probably was, Kurt realized), "...there won't affect you in the least?"

Kurt had to use every ounce of strength he had left to keep his face smoothed out. He shook his head jerkily. "Not in the least."

Out of the blue, Sebastian moved away, created a huge gap of distance between them and Kurt could breathe for what felt like the first time in weeks. "The guy you're looking for goes by the name of Blackwood. Have fun jerking off."

And, like that, he walked away, whistling some cheesy pop song.

"Jerk," Kurt called after him.

"You're just frustrated." Sebastian then disappeared. And Kurt was left in a fit of burning shame and self-loathing.

He really, really, _really_ hated demons with every fiber of his being.


End file.
